Conventionally, in a lithography process for manufacturing electronic devices (microdevices) such as liquid crystal display devices and semiconductor devices (such as integrated circuits), exposure apparatuses are used such as an exposure apparatus of a step-and-scan method (a so-called scanning stepper (also called a scanner)), which while synchronously moving a mask or a reticle (hereinafter referred to collectively as a “mask”) and a glass plate or a wafer (hereinafter referred to collectively as a “substrate”) along a predetermined scanning direction, transfers a pattern formed on the mask onto the substrate using an energy beam.
As this type of exposure apparatus, an apparatus is known that reduces load of an actuator used to perform positioning of a table, by supporting a table member holding a substrate from below using a weight-canceling device (also referred to as a central pillar) which is a columnar member (for example, refer to PTL 1).
Now, accompanying the increasing size of substrates in recent years, the size of the table member holding the substrate also tend to increase, and to cope with this, the size of the weight-canceling device and a guide member for guiding the weight-canceling device is also increasing.